Ui Hirasawa
}} is Yui Hirasawa's younger sister. Unlike her sister, she is a more mature person and handles household chores easily. Character Ui's parents are a dating couple and are rarely home, so she does house tasks in their stead. When the story begins, Ui is a third-year junior high school student, but later she enters the same school as her older sister in high school the following year. Unlike her older sister, Ui is mature, smart, responsible and handles household chores well, but she has a great deal of love and respect for her older sister and takes particularly good care of Yui, striving to look after her even at the risk of her own health.K-on Chapter 40 She has an extreme talent for playing the guitarK-ON Season 1, episode 12, and became capable of playing with the rest of the light music club band only after a few days of practice. Ui is actually considered as the ultimate groupie for her sister's band and supports them with all her heart. She occasionally provides a narrative to the story. She is in the same class as Azusa and hangs out with her sometimes. She is a fast learner like Yui, as she was once at a baseball center with Jun and Azusa, and after Ui overheard some tips from a stranger, she followed his tips and managed to score a homerun on her first at-bat. Sometimes, she teaches Yui how to play some parts of the guitar since Yui is not so good at reading sheet music. Despite being a year younger than Yui, she looks nearly identical to her with her hair down. Once, she pretended to be Yui when her sister was sick but failed because she did not know the nicknames Yui had given to the light music club members and Sawako said Ui's breasts were bigger. Ui and Yui look like twins but they're not the same age. One time Ui pretended to be Yui because she wanted to try to hug Azusa. She joins the light music club along with Jun at the end of the series, becoming a guitarist like her sister."K-on" Chapter 52 Appearance Although Ui is nearly identical to Yui with her hair down, she wears her hair in a small ponytail. In the second season it shows a slight color difference with their hairs (Ui's looks more copper-like). Trivia *Like Yui, her surname is taken from Susumu Hirasawa. *Ui's name, depressingly enough, means "grief" and "worry". However, one interpretation is that Ui is basically someone who "worries" about people (namely, Yui), and is "kind" to "people" around her (If you put the radical for person next to the kanji for her name, you get 優, the kanji for "kindness"). *Whenever someone tries to point out Yui's negative qualities, Ui can only see them as either being positive or cute; she also tends to get a little defensive. *Ui sometimes helps Yui with song lyrics for the light music club. She helped co-write Gohan wa Okazu with Yui, and Ui herself is the main inspiration for the song U&I, written by Yui after she comes to the realization that she can't rely on Ui forever. File:Uiasyui.JPG|Ui's nearly flawless Yui impression 427500.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-06-12h42m02s97.png|Ui pretends to be Yui vlcsnap-2010-11-06-12h44m05s152.png|Guess who's who? 48575.jpg|simple 51834.jpg See also * K-ON!_Character_Image_Song_Series_Vol._6:_Ui_Hirasawa References Category:Characters